Hinata's dream come true
by camj123
Summary: first fic, naruhina is my favourite pairing so that's the main pairing in this story, there may be others some time
1. return to konoha

"Ero-sennin hurry up, I wanna get back to the village and see everyone!" it had been 3 years since Naruto left Konoha to train with Jiraiya. During the training he had not only improved his ninjutsu but his Tai and genjutsu as well and was ready to show off his new skills to his friends. During his time away he had changed significantly and some of his sensei's pervy ways had rubbed off onto him, but he was still innocent enough.

Tsunade the fifth hokage was waiting to greet the two at the gates to Konoha, her face lit up when she saw them running towards the village.

"Naruto! You've grown, I hope you didn't waste all this time away helping Jiraiya research for his next novel." Said Tsunade when Naruto and Jiraiya finally stopped in front of her.

"No way granny! I hate those books, I would never help ero-sennin with his perving."

"I'm glad, come with me to my office and tell me about your adventures with Jiraiya"

Naruto and Jiraiya followed Tsunade back to her office, eager to tell her about what they had been doing during their three year absence from Konoha. Before they got there however Naruto saw a flash of pink hair and went running off to greet the remaining member of team 7.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her. Sakura turned around just before Naruto picked her up and squeezed her tight in a hug.

"I missed you so much Sakura-chan!" said Naruto after he had let go of her

"I missed you too Naruto, this village isn't the same without your idiocy" replied Sakura

"Hey! I wasn't that much of an idiot! And besides I've changed heaps now."

"You'll have to tell me about it later, Tsunade looks like she's losing her patie-"

"NARUTO HURRY UP!"

Frightened Naruto ran back to the hokage and they resumed the walk to her office.

When they entered the room Tsunade sat behind her desk and Jiraiya and Naruto stood facing her. Tsunade was silent for a while, thinking, finally she looked at Jiraiya and said,

"Do you think you've taught Naruto enough for him to be able to protect himself from the akatsuki?"

"I've done my best Tsunade, but the akatsuki are the best of the best, it's hard to get to the point where we can stop worrying."

"I see," Tsunade then turned to Naruto, "now do you feel about your training with Jiraiya? Do you think it was worth being away from the village for three years?"

"Well I would of preferred to be trained in the village but that would have been impossible and this training is necessary so I guess it was worth it."

"Well you're back now and you're better prepared to face the akatsuki than you're ever been so that's something," replied Tsunade.

"I'm curious, could you please give me a brief run down of the training you have been doing?"

"Well the main focus of the training was…"

**Two hours later.**

"Alright you are both dismissed!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to get my first taste of Ichiraku ramen in three years!" shouted Naruto, running out of the room. Jiraiya stayed, he wanted to talk to Tsunade privately.

"I'm worried that I haven't taught him enough" said Jiraiya when Naruto was gone.

"I'm sure we will be able to protect him here in the village the more important thing is, how much can he control the kyuubi now?"

"He can remain relatively in control until the fourth tail appears, but when that happens he completely loses it and attacks anything and everything"

Jiraiya lifted his shirt to show Tsunade what had happened to him when Naruto had grown the fourth tail. Tsunade gasped when she saw it

"And he didn't remember doing it after losing the tails?"

"No he couldn't remember anything from the incident"

"well at least we have Yamato here in the village if it gets out of hand, alright thank you for telling me this Jiraiya you've done well training Naruto."

"bye Tsunade I'm gonna go catch up on my sleep. Haven't had enough while training Naruto"

Meanwhile Naruto had almost made it to Ichiraku 's but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He was staring at possibly the cutest girl he had ever seen, suddenly all thoughts of Sakura disappeared from his mind. Her hair was a lot longer than he had remembered and now she had boobs to rival Tsunade.

"h-h-Hinata? Is that you?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed as she flung her arms around Naruto "I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too Hinata"

This made Hinata blush and feel faint. Naruto had missed her! He had thought of her! This was more than she had hoped for, she had only dared to hope that Naruto would remember her when he got back but he had actually thought of her!

"I was just heading over to Ichiraku 's for some ramen, do you wanna join me? My treat!"

This was too much for Hinata; she fainted in Naruto's arms right after hearing that.


	2. sleepover time

When Hinata woke up she saw Naruto staring at her looking concerned.

"Hinata are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

"Oh no I'm fine! Yes I'd love to join you for some ramen!" replied Hinata.

"Well then let's get going, I'm starving!" exclaimed Naruto enthusiastically. He resumed the walk to Ichiraku 's with Hinata. Teuchi didn't remember Naruto when they got there, but when he ordered his miso pork ramen Teuchi's face lit up.

"Naruto boy you've grown! I didn't recognize you."

"you look about the same pops" replied Naruto happily

"and what'll it be for your lovely date here?"

Hinata blushed at being called Naruto's date and shyly replied "I'll have miso pork as well thanks."

While Teuchi made the ramen Hinata whispered to Naruto, "is this really a date?"

"Only if you want it to be," Naruto whispered back. Hinata almost fainted again after hearing that, but luckily she managed to calm down before the ramen was ready. It turned out Naruto really was starving eating ten bowls by the time Hinata had finished hers. When Teuchi handed the bill over Hinata reached for her money. But Naruto held her hand back.

"If this is a date then it's only right for me to pay for you!" Naruto insisted. Hinata wanted to at least pay for her own but Naruto wouldn't give in. Eventually Hinata saw that arguing was pointless and gave up.

"Fine pay for me then, but if we go again I'm paying!" she said in a defeated voice. "Good!" Naruto exclaimed as he handed the money to Teuchi, sure he could find an excuse to pay the next time. As they left it was starting to get dark and cold.

Hinata shivered as they stepped outside, seeing her cold Naruto pulled her into a hug. "You can have my jacket if you want" he said

"Oh no that's fine Naruto-kun I don't want you getting sick, you're already tired from your training with Jiraiya so you keep your jacket." But Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer, he unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around Hinata.

"I'll be fine," he said smiling at how cute and caring Hinata was. Hinata blushed as she accepted the jacket; it smelled of the boy she had loved for over three years, the boy who she had just been on a date with! Hinata could hardly believe it, she was half expecting to wake up and find it was all a dream. They reached a fork in the road and Hinata started walking towards her house

"do you need to go back to your house? Your welcome to stay with me tonight if you want," said Naruto, fingers crossed in his pocket. Hinata blushed bright red

"a-are you s-s-sure Naruto-kun?" she replied pushing her fingers together in a habit she had had since they were kids, Naruto had always noticed it but until now hadn't realized how cute it was.

He smiled at her "of course I'm sure, I wouldn't of asked otherwise would I?' he replied fingers still crossed.

"I-I'd love to stay with you tonight Naruto-kun" Naruto's heart jumped with excitement, he didn't know why he was suddenly so attracted to Hinata but now he was so happy that she was spending the night with him. They carried on walking to Naruto's house in silence, both thinking of how lucky they were but not realizing they were both thinking the same thing.

Naruto opened the door to his house for the first time in three years and the memories rushed back. Team seven, Kakashi sensei, Sasuke… a tear came out of his eye as he remembered his friend who was still with Orochimaru, Hinata saw and wiped the tear away.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked looking concerned.

"Just thinking of Sasuke," replied Naruto.

Hinata looked into his eyes and smiled, "with all the training you've been doing with Jiraiya it'll be easy for you to get him to come back to Konoha."

"I hope you're right," replied Naruto, feeling a bit better.

Hinata was looking sleepy so Naruto said "you can use my bed if you want. I'm going to stay up for a bit and unpack."

"Thank you Naruto-kun but where will you sleep?" replied Hinata.

"I'll work that out later." Naruto said, already knowing the answer "but now you should go and sleep."

Naruto showed her to the bed and then left her to change and get into bed. He started unpacking but after about an hour he gave up on folding his clothes and just decided to stuff them back in his drawers. Quickly he changed into his pajamas, and then crept quietly to his room, slowly opening the door so it wouldn't wake Hinata. An instant rush shot through Naruto when he saw her sleeping. She was, if it was possible, even cuter when she was asleep. Slowly Naruto lifted the blanket and got into bed beside her, staring at her beautiful face and smiling. He tried to control himself but the kyuubi inside him wouldn't stand for it.

"Kid just do it! Can't you tell that she loves you?"

"I can't be sure about that, it could just be a mistake."

"Whatever I tried to help you, it's your loss" the kyuubi went back to its hibernation inside him. Naruto lay there thinking about what the kyuubi had said. In the end he couldn't take it any longer, heart beating rapidly he leant over Hinata and kissed her on the lips. Hinata woke suddenly, but when she realized what was happening she smiled and relaxed, but she still thought it was just a dream. Naruto pulled away and stared at Hinata's beautiful face. Staring into her lavender eyes a sudden longing overcame him, without even thinking about it he said,

"Hinata I love you." Hinata still thought she was dreaming so she didn't faint but still went bright red.

"I-I-I love you too N-Naruto-kun" she stammered, expecting to wake up alone and in her own bed. Naruto lay beside Hinata and wrapped his arms around her,

"go to sleep cutie" he whispered. Slowly Hinata drifted back to sleep and then Naruto followed her into the land of dreams.


	3. catching up with friends

Naruto dreamed about Sasuke that night, but it wasn't the same as the dreams that had tormented him for the past three years. In the dream he was with Hinata searching for Sasuke, when they eventually found him he was held captive by Orochimaru who was just waiting until he could take Sasuke's body and gain the sharingan he had always desired. Hinata released Sasuke from the chakra-draining cell that he was locked in while Naruto fought with Orochimaru. When Sasuke was free he joined the fight along with Hinata, Sasuke had grown immensely during the three years with Orochimaru, and he was almost a match for the legendary Sannin, but they could not protect Hinata from Orochimaru's wrath and eventually Orochimaru managed to trap Hinata with one of his snakes.

"Leave now or I'll have two new test subjectsss" said Orochimaru hissing his s's. Seeing Hinata's life in danger made Naruto explode with rage, reaching into the nine-tailed fox's chakra he gained seven tails in less than a second.

"Let her go and your death will be quick and painless," said Naruto menacingly. Orochimaru just smiled and licked his lips, this was a terrible mistake which made Naruto snap, even Sasuke's sharingan couldn't see his movements but in less than a hundredth of a second Orochimaru was pinned to the wall with Naruto's hand on his throat, Naruto readied his rasengan but then decided that would be to quick and painless, instead he just smiled and crushed Orochimaru's throat with his hand. They left Orochimaru to choke on his own blood and triumphantly began the journey back to Konoha.

Naruto woke up smiling and thinking about the dream, it had been his best ever and he wished it were true. Then he turned over and saw Hinata smiling at him.

"Was last night real?" Hinata asked.

"Of course it was" Naruto replied smiling back.

"Even the part when you said you loved me?" questioned Hinata.

"Yes even that." Confirmed Naruto, heart beating fast. Hinata let out a little squeal of joy and glomped Naruto. Laughing Naruto hugged her back.

"You are the cutest girl ever Hinata!" he whispered in her ear.

"I've loved you for so long Naruto-kun" she whispered back.

"I know, sorry it took me so long to realize." He replied, Hinata kissed him on the lips, "don't apologize," she said when she pulled away. Hinata suddenly smiled brightly, "what do you want for breakfast Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'll make breakfast for you! Don't make it for me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You got dinner so now it's my turn" insisted Hinata with a cute smile.

"Alright then. How can I refuse when you're so cute?" Naruto said. Hinata got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking bacon, upstairs she heard the shower start, suddenly she thought of something that she had never imagined thinking before. But the thought quickly disappeared from her mind. They were only sixteen anyway, that could wait.

Hinata had just put breakfast out when Naruto came down with wet hair.

"Bacon!" Naruto shouted excitedly, without hesitating he began to eat. Within a minute his breakfast was gone, Hinata took a bit longer, but she was quicker than usual because she was starving after all the excitement.

"Thank you for breakfast cutie" said Naruto "what are we going to do today?"

"I don't have anything I need to do and I don't mind, so you choose!" replied Hinata.

"I still need to catch up with everyone, I was thinking of seeing Ino and Sakura, but if you want to do something else I can wait to see them." Naruto said.

"I don't want you to stop seeing friends because of me, let's go and see Ino and Sakura." Hinata said. Really she would of preferred spending the day alone with Naruto but she didn't want people thinking they were doing things they weren't.

"If you're all ready then let's go then." Said Naruto.

Five minutes later Naruto knocked on the door of the house Ino and Sakura shared, after ten seconds Ino opened the door. When she saw Naruto she smiled, he could be annoying but the village got dull without him around.

"Hey Naruto, hope you're training wasn't just perving."

"Tsunade said that as well!" said Naruto, "there's no way I would help ero-sennin with his research!"

"I'm sure you could be convinced" said Ino, then she shouted back inside

"Sakura hurry up! Naruto and Hinata are waiting!" Sakura appeared after another minute. "Sorry I was just cleaning up Ino's mess" she said poking Ino.

"You could of left it for me to do later" Ino replied smiling.

"Hinata nice to see you with Naruto!" Sakura said looking at the lavender-eyed girl. "Nice to see you too Sakura." Replied Hinata. "Does this mean Naruto finally realized? Are you two together?" asked Ino hoping it had finally happened.

"Y-yes we a-are" said Hinata shyly. She then went bright red and hid behind Naruto. "Hinata you're so adorable! Don't be embarrassed" said Sakura. Hinata slowly came out from behind Naruto still blushing.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ino.

"I was going to ask you that!" said Naruto, "are there any movie's you want to watch?" "Now that you mention it there is a new horror I really want to see." Said Sakura, knowing Hinata would be cute during the movie.

"Then let's go see that" said Naruto.

Within five minutes they were walking into the cinema,

"4 adults for Paranormal Activity" said Naruto.

He paid for the tickets and got popcorn for everyone. When they were sitting down Naruto whispered

"I hate how you're an adult after 13, it's just wrong"

"Well you didn't need to pay for everyone," replied Ino "although I suppose you've got rich from selling those pervy novels."

"Hey! I'd never help ero-sennin with that, my money is all legitimately earned" said Naruto.

"Sure it is Naruto" replied Sakura. The movie got up to a scary part and Hinata hid her face against Naruto's chest.

"Hinata!" Ino and Sakura squealed, "You're so cute! It's not that scary."

"Shhh it is for me" replied Hinata. Naruto pushed Hinata's head back up and kissed her on the lips,

"I'll protect you cutie," he whispered. This made Ino and Sakura squeal again.

"Who knew Naruto could be cute?" Ino said, loving seeing the two of them like this.

"We should get you a boyfriend," replied Naruto.

"If you say so," said Ino, thinking that the only person she would want to be with was Sasuke.

"So have you two done anything yet?" asked Ino as they left the cinema,

"W-what do you mean?" said Hinata.

"You know! Anything more than kissing?" this made Hinata blush bright red.

"N-n-no we h-haven't," replied Hinata before hiding her face in Naruto's jacket.

"I give it a week max before you do, Naruto's too horny not to" said Sakura. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush,

"Hey how would you know that?!" he said defensively.

"Come on we all know it, you've been away with Jiraiya for three years, of course you're going to be turned into a pervert." Said Ino, loving winding Naruto up.

"No! Ero-sennin could never make me a pervert!" replied Naruto defiantly, but secretly thinking about how much he wanted to see Hinata naked.

"If you say so" said Ino.


	4. more than kissing

Later that night Hinata was in her pajamas and about to go to bed when a sudden thought crossed her mind. This time the thought wouldn't go away, it became stronger and increased into a desire, she wanted to know what it felt like, and most of all she wanted Naruto happy and knew this would make him happy. So when Naruto joined her in bed she started to kiss him, rubbing her hands up and down his sides. Slowly she brought her hands lower until finally they were on Naruto's waist, then she slowly hooked her fingers around the top of his pants and started to pull them down. Realizing what she was doing Naruto pulled away,

"A-are you sure Hinata? I'm happy to wait."

"I want to at least use my hands and feel your fingers inside me, but I don't think I'm ready for everything, sorry Naruto" she replied smiling nervously. Naruto couldn't believe his luck,

"That's fine if you're not ready, I'm more than happy to wait." Suddenly without saying anything Hinata pulled off Naruto's pants and underwear in one movement, exposing his penis, which was growing hard.

"I-it's s-so big" said Hinata blushing, she was so happy that she was finally with Naruto and able to do this. She then began to take off her own shirt, followed by Naruto's shirt and then finally her own pants. They sat there naked just staring at each other for a while until Hinata decided she couldn't wait any longer. Slowly she began to stroke Naruto's penis, making him moan with pleasure. Hinata had never done anything like this before so she started off slow, but when she saw how much Naruto was enjoying it she began to increase the speed. Naruto was smiling and looking like he was in a world of pleasure and then suddenly his penis began to twitch and warm cum shot out, landing on Hinata's stomach. Hinata put her finger in the liquid and then licked it. Naruto's cum tasted slightly spicy, probably because he lived off ramen, Hinata smiled, she liked it. After all the cum was gone from her stomach she took Naruto's hand and put it onto her vagina, Naruto hesitated for a moment but then he smiled and began to stroke her clit, Hinata moaned loudly and threw her head back, loving the feeling. Suddenly her vagina became extremely wet and she wanted Naruto to put his fingers inside her. She looked at Naruto longingly and whispered

"Please put them inside me Naruto." Naruto was happy to oblige and slowly he slid a single finger into Hinata's tight wet vagina, Hinata gasped as his finger entered her, she had never fingered herself before so it was slightly painful for a couple of seconds but then she got used to it and went starry eyed as Naruto slid his finger in and out of her vagina, after a couple of minutes Naruto slowly added another finger making Hinata moan louder. Naruto gradually got faster until eventually Hinata screamed with pleasure as she reached her orgasm, her heart was beating extremely fast as Naruto smiled at her and slid his fingers out of her vagina. Naruto then licked his fingers, tasting Hinata, he smiled as the sweet liquid touched his tongue, he loved it and he loved Hinata.

Hinata stared at Naruto as his licked his fingers and blushed; she had wanted to do this with Naruto for as long as she had known about sex. Suddenly Naruto stared at Hinata's lavender eyes.

"I love you so much cutie, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize" Hinata blushed, she loved being called cutie,

"That's not your fault Naruto-kun, you were focused on your missions so even if you did realize you wouldn't have had time to be with me." Naruto smiled brightly,

"Well now I'm going to refuse any mission I can't go on with you, I can't bear to be without you cutie"

"Oh no I-I-I don't want you refusing missions for me Naruto-kun" Hinata replied blushing and pushing her fingers together. Naruto couldn't resist any longer, seeing Hinata and her adorable shy habit he glomped her and kissed her on the lips, they were still naked and Hinata's body felt warm against his. He grinned cheekily at Hinata

"We should probably put our pajamas on and go to sleep," crossing his fingers. Hinata grinned back

"Do we really need pajamas?" replied Hinata. Naruto's heart leapt with joy, he couldn't believe his luck,

"If you're sure." He said still grinning at Hinata. Hinata lay down and Naruto pulled the blanket other both of them. They lay there for ages, not talking just enjoying the warmth of the others naked bodies, slowly Hinata drifted to sleep, Naruto stared at the beautiful girl for a little longer then closed his eyes and went to sleep too.


	5. Orochimaru's hideout found!

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" Shizune was banging on the front door; she had been for 10 minutes. Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, panicking, what would Shizune say about Hinata and him, would she realize what they had done? Would she suspect more? Quickly he pulled his clothes on and ran to the door.

"Sorry, I was up late last night, I could of slept through a bomb."

Shizune winked at him, "how's Hinata?" Naruto began to panic more.

"Shizune we just spent the night together, how do you even know?"

"It's alright Naruto you're sixteen now of course you're gonna do this stuff, and I'm so glad you finally opened your eyes and realized how much Hinata loves you." Naruto looked ashamed,

"Was it really that obvious?" he asked, hating himself for not noticing sooner.

"Naruto you'd need to be blind or just plain retarded to miss it!" Shizune said impatiently, but really she was glad it had finally happened.

"Anyway I didn't come to discuss your relationship Naruto, Tsunade wants you in her office as soon as possible, along with Hinata, you both have an S rank mission!"

"Really? And Hinata is on the same mission?" Naruto was over the moon; it had been so long since he had had a difficult mission.

"Thanks for telling me Shizune we'll be there soon." Naruto ran back inside.

"Hinata-chan!" he shouted, "We're going on an S-rank mission together!" Naruto heard the shower stop upstairs and Hinata squealed excitedly. Soon they were heading towards Tsunade's office, wondering what the mission could be.

"Maybe they've got some information on the akatsuki and we need to go and investigate it?" Hinata thought out loud.

"Maybe they've found a manuscript of a super awesome new jutsu and we need to retrieve it" Naruto replied hopefully.

The door opened as soon as Naruto knocked.

"Finally! You took your time!" Tsunade said impatiently.

"Sorry we slept in granny, it's not like you haven't done that before" replied Naruto defiantly.

"We?" questioned Tsunade "does that mean you two spent the night together?" Tsunade grinned mischievously "little Naruto is growing up! How was your first time? Were you nice to Hinata? Did you take it slow?"

"Tsunade what are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" said Tsunade "didn't you two have sex last night?"

"NO!" exclaimed Naruto "Hinata's way too innocent for that!"

"But you're not" replied Tsunade. "Anyway it isn't really my business who you have sex with Naruto. The reason you've both been called to my office is that I have a special mission for the two of you. We have found out where Orochimaru is keeping Sasuke and I want the two of you to go and get him back!"

"Are you serious?!" Naruto yelled jumping with joy. "Where are we headed? I'll go straight away!"

"Not so fast Naruto, I need to give you an idea of what you'll be up against when you get to Orochimaru's hideout."

"Alright but make it fast granny we need to get going as soon as possible." Said Naruto. "Ok Orochimaru's hideout is guarded at all times by jonin level hidden sound ninja…"

Half an hour later Naruto and Hinata ran out of the village hidden in the leaves. They were determined that next time they set foot in the leaf they would have Sasuke with them.

"Are you fine about everyone knowing?" asked Naruto.

"It was going to happen eventually, so it doesn't really matter." Replied Hinata,

"you've changed" noted Naruto

"you get embarrassed less and you're more confident."

"I have you to thank for that Naruto." Said Hinata

"well I'm glad I could help you" Naruto replied smiling, he loved Hinata more every day and now he couldn't imagine life without her. It would take around three days to run from Konoha to Orochimaru's hideout, this was fine with Naruto and Hinata, they liked being alone together.

It was about an hour after dark when they decided to stop for the night. They set up camp and Naruto set a trap so that anyone coming within 100 metres would make a loud noise to wake them up. Then they pulled off their clothes and got into bed together, cuddling naked. The feeling of Hinata's soft warm naked body against his instantly turned Naruto on, Hinata felt as his penis grew hard against her, she grinned at Naruto then reached under the sheets. Naruto couldn't believe it was happening again, he was so happy when Hinata touched his penis and started to stroke it. He smiled broadly and closed his eyes, loving the feeling, Hinata sat up but Naruto took no notice… until he felt her mouth around his penis. Naruto's eyes shot open and he stared at Hinata.

"A-are you s-sure you want to Hinata?" he said wanting her to not just do it to make him happy. Hinata looked at him and smiled,

"I've wanted to for over a year, and besides I'm sure you can pay me back," she said with a wink. Hinata then put Naruto's penis back in her mouth, Naruto staring at her in amazement, was this really the innocent Hinata he grew up with? What had made her this naughty? Whatever it was he was glad. Hinata was getting red as she moved her head back and forward taking Naruto's penis as deep inside her mouth as she could. This made Naruto smile; Hinata was so adorable how she always got embarrassed about this stuff. He knew that wouldn't change and he was happy that it wouldn't. Hinata had been sucking Naruto's penis for about quarter of an hour when Naruto suddenly moaned in pleasure and warm cum shot into Hinata's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself" said Naruto worried Hinata would be angry, but Hinata just smiled at him and swallowed.

"You taste amazing Naruto, never stop eating ramen!" Hinata replied blushing.

"That'll never happen!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, he was glad that Hinata was fine with it but he wanted to pay her back for such an amazing experience.

"Now it's my turn to give you pleasure" Naruto said, grinning at Hinata.

"Y-you're just going to u-use your fingers, r-r-right n-Naruto-kun?" replied Hinata nervously. Naruto crossed his fingers and then said,

"you taste so sweet cutie, can I please use my tongue?" Hinata went bright red and looked like she was going to faint after hearing that. Hinata looked away and pushed her fingers together nervously.

"Y-y-yes y-you can N-Naruto-kun." Naruto's face lit up with happiness and excitement, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Thank you so much cutie. I love you"

"I love you too Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

Hinata then lay down with her legs spread; she was already getting horny thinking about what Naruto was going to do. Naruto leaned down until his mouth was almost touching Hinata's vagina, then he slid his tongue out and slowly licked it, making Hinata moan with pleasure. Naruto loved the taste so he slowly slid his tongue inside her vagina, using his fingers to stroke her clit, Hinata couldn't control herself, suddenly she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as her vagina flooded with liquid. Naruto smiled and began to take his tongue out.

"No! Don't stop Naruto! I want more," said Hinata as she recovered from her intense orgasm. Naruto was more than happy to oblige and resumed flicking his tongue around inside Hinata's vagina, licking the walls and poking it as deep as he could. Hinata was moaning and wriggling with pleasure, she was bright red but didn't want Naruto to stop. "Naruto you're so amazing" Hinata moaned, and then suddenly she screamed with pleasure again as she reached another orgasm, her whole body twitching with pleasure. Naruto pulled his tongue out of Hinata's vagina and smiled at her.

"I love you so much cutie" he whispered looking into her lavender eyes.

"I-I love you too Naruto-kun" replied Hinata heart still racing. She could hardly believe what had just happened, it was like all her dreams were coming true. Naruto lay down beside Hinata, pulling the covers over both of them. He wrapped his arms around her naked body, smiling,

"Two days until we can rescue Sasuke" Naruto whispered smiling.

"I-I hope you don't get hurt" Hinata whispered back.

"There's no way that snake would hurt me, I'll kill him before he even sees me" replied Naruto confidently. Slowly the lovers drifted to sleep, thinking of their missing friend who they would soon be reunited with, would he be happy to see them? Surely he would.


	6. naruto

Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn,

"Hurry up Hinata we need to get going!" he said excitedly. Hinata slowly got up, she wasn't a morning person, Naruto was already dressed and ready to go by the time she was out of bed.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Hinata complained, looking for her underwear. "Every second we waste Orochimaru gets closer to taking over Sasuke's body! We need to hurry!" exclaimed Naruto, handing Hinata her bra.

"But it want be good if I'm half asleep when we get there," pulling her top over her head. "The running will wake you up," said Naruto determinedly.

"I guess you're right Naruto-kun" replied Hinata.

"Alright lets get going!" Naruto shouted as soon as Hinata had pulled her pants on. Soon they were running again, they were nearing their goal and were getting excited.

**Two days later.**

Slowly they began to see the mountain inside which was Orochimaru's current hideout, and Sasuke. Naruto's heart was pounding with excitement as he thought about making his dream come true. Then he thought about the jutsu he had learned during his absence with the pervy sage, no one had seen it yet, and he didn't need a clone for it. He was trying to decide whether he should use his rasengan or his new jutsu, which was apparently like something the sage of the six paths had once used, when Hinata suddenly stopped. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked

"2 o'clock 400 metres away, 4 sound jonin, 10 o'clock 600 metres another 2," replied Hinata nervously.

"Stay here, I'll take care of them and be back in 5 minutes," said Naruto confidently.

Naruto slowed down when he saw the 4 jonin, wondering what the best plan of attack would be. He decided that since Hinata wasn't there it was safe for him to use his new jutsu without worrying about hitting her, since he still hadn't fully mastered it. When he was about 20 metres away the ninja noticed him,

"Over there, it's the blonde haired brat, lord Orochimaru was right," shouted one of them. Naruto quickly sprinted into the middle of the group before the others could react, then suddenly Naruto was covered in a blue aura. The 4 men stared for a second before there was a blinding flash and their burning bodies went flying, there was a 50-metre crater around Naruto, he smiled at the victory, and it had only used a tenth of his chakra. The other 2 sound jonin had were running to the spot and when they arrived they were shocked to see Naruto standing victorious with their burned companions, barely recognizable, scattered around him.

"How did you?" said one of them, shocked. Naruto smiled,

"would you like me to show you?" the 2 jonin were nervous but knew they had to protect Orochimaru's hideout, one of them made the hand signs for Kakashi's lightning blade, and his palm filled with a ball of lightning. This made Naruto angry; he hated these people for stealing his sensei's jutsu. But instead of using his new jutsu, which he had decided to call Shinra-Shindou (almighty shockwave), he used another technique he had learned with Jiraiya. This technique had given the fourth hokage his name as Konoha's yellow flash. As the jonin using lightning blade lunged at Naruto, he instantly disappeared and reappeared behind the 2nd jonin, with a kunai knife on his throat.

"The yellow flash of Konoha" the jonin whispered, stunned. These were his last words. Seeing his comrade fall the other sound ninja lost his nerve and turned to run, but when he turned he saw Naruto's eyes, full of hatred. Seeing this man steal Kakashi's jutsu had stopped Naruto caring about conserving his chakra, spreading his arms wide he whispered full of menace "Shinra-Shindou" and the jonin's life was vaporized in another blinding flash.

Hinata immediately relaxed when she saw Naruto running towards her.

"Thank god I saw those blinding explosions and I was just about to use my Byakugan to look for you." Naruto smiled reassuringly

"That was my new jutsu. Pretty cool huh?" he replied.

"Did jiraiya teach you that?" Hinata asked.

"He helped me perfect it, but I did most of it on my own" Naruto replied. They slowly approached Orochimaru's hideout, ready for traps. When they were inside they began running from room to room, searching for Sasuke. Naruto opened a door hesitantly and was shocked to find himself staring straight into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Ssso you've come at lasst." Orochimaru hissed, licking his lips.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto shouted.

"He will never come back to Konoha, just give up," replied Orochimaru. At this point Hinata ran up behind Naruto,

"You're lying" she said, "you can't have twisted him so much that he's forgotten about his village."

"How lovely, Naruto has got himssself a girlfriend" Orochimaru taunted. This made Naruto snap his hand signs were to fast to see but suddenly he was standing with a clone next to him, thrusting rasengan through Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru just smiled as his body began to melt,

"Just a clone" said Naruto. They ran out of the room and resumed their search. It was another ten minutes before they ran into Orochimaru again, and this time Sasuke was standing next to him, smirking.

"You really think you can bring me back with you? I belong with Orochimaru now."

"He can't have twisted you so much you've forgotten about your home!" Naruto yelled. "My home is here, with Orochimaru," replied Sasuke. Naruto realized that arguing was pointless,

"Alright we'll take both of you down then." He said angry that he had gone so far and done so much just for this,

"But I'm not going to kill you, I'm leaving you alive in case you decide to come back to Konoha"

With that Naruto summoned a clone and readied his rasengan.

"You think you'll take us down with that same old jutsu?" laughed Sasuke. Naruto smiled and then used his body-flicker technique, instantly appearing behind Orochimaru and slamming the rasengan into his back. Shocked Orochimaru retched, but it wasn't blood that came out of his mouth, it was a hand. This was Orochimaru's substitution jutsu, Naruto had expected it but was still hoping that it wouldn't happen and that one rasengan would have been enough. As Orochimaru climbed out of the mouth of his old body Naruto yelled at Hinata

"Distract Sasuke until I can come and help!" Hinata was already fighting Sasuke but realized that Naruto meant for her to separate him from Orochimaru so she slowly moved out of the room, followed by Sasuke. When the sound of their fighting had disappeared Naruto grinned at Orochimaru,

"Finally just the two of us, isn't this wonderful?" he said. Orochimaru grinned back

"She's a good one you've got yourself kid" they resumed fighting, Naruto sticking to taijutsu until he was absolutely sure Hinata and Sasuke where well away. Naruto thought about using his almighty shockwave, but he decided that would be too quick, he wanted Orochimaru to suffer. So instead he jumped back from Orochimaru and summoned 5 clones, one helped him ready his rasengan while the others occupied Orochimaru, while Orochimaru was distracted Naruto used his body flicker technique and appeared behind him, Naruto smiled as he slammed his rasengan through Orochimaru's heart, this time he was too quick for the substitution and when Orochimaru retched it was blood that came out, not a hand.


	7. failure

SORRY SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME. HEAPS OF SCHOOL WORK

Leaving Orochimaru to die at his own pace Naruto ran to help Hinata, when he was almost there he heard a high-pitched scream.

"Hinata!" he shouted and doubled his speed, rage building. He ran around a corner and saw Hinata bleeding on the ground with Sasuke laughing, about to kill her with his chidori. Naruto couldn't control himself, all thought of bringing Sasuke back disappeared from his mind, he grabbed Hinata and used his body flicker to get her safely away. When he got back he had 8 tails.

"You're so close to transforming, is she really worth it?" Sasuke taunted, chidori flying around his body.

"I had intended to keep you alive Sasuke, but what you've done is unforgivable." Naruto shouted. He knew Sasuke would be extremely hard to kill even with his body flicker, but Naruto didn't care about fighting fair anymore. Smiling he raised his arms to the heavens. Sasuke saw an opportunity and lunged at Naruto but before he reached him Naruto whispered "Shinra-Shindou"

Naruto felt nothing but hatred as his former teammates life was obliterated in the shockwave. Naruto used his body flicker to get to Hinata and he then used the little bit of medical ninjutsu he had learned from Sakura to stop her bleeding.

"Sorry you'll have to wait until we get back to Konoha so Sakura can heal you properly." He whispered as he took his hands away.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, he was too quick for me, did you kill him with your almighty shockwave?" Hinata whispered back, looking faint.

"Yes Sasuke is dead." Naruto said, suddenly feeling sad. Naruto picked Hinata up and held her close.

"I've used about half my chakra but I think I can get us within a day of Konoha" he then focused on the leaf village and activated his body flicker technique. This was only his second long distance teleportation without a seal in the place he was going so Naruto wasn't surprised to find he was 20 kilometres off his target. But still it would only take about a day to get back to the leaf village. Naruto was suddenly exhausted, within 10 minutes he was lying in the sleeping bag next to Hinata, who was already asleep. Naruto was out within a minute of lying down.

When they woke the next morning Naruto was feeling much better, but now the full weight of what he had done was pressing down on him. He had killed Sasuke, the one who had saved him from the darkness and depression of his childhood, his comrade. Tears began to fall as he picked Hinata up, she still couldn't run so Naruto used his body flicker one more time, ending up one kilometre away from Konoha. Naruto ran through the gates with Hinata in his arms, his only thought was finding Sakura or Tsunade. After a 10-minute search he found Sakura walking back to her house from Ichiraku.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called "you have to help Hinata!" Sakura turned around then saw Hinata in Naruto's arms, Naruto had done all right healing her but he was no medical ninja. Sakura worked on Hinata for about 15 minutes before she stood up.

"You should be fine in an hour Hinata," said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" replied Hinata. Sakura looked at Naruto with sadness in her eyes.

"I take it you failed to bring Sasuke back?" she asked, not angry but just sad that she'd never see him again.

"I'm sorry Sakura, he wouldn't listen and he nearly killed Hinata, he's dead now." Sakura tried to cover up her sadness but it was obvious that she was devastated. "I'm sorry Sakura. I really am"

"It's ok Naruto, you tried your best," said Sakura, truthfully forgiving Naruto. But Naruto still felt like he had failed.


	8. it happens at last!

Back at Orochimaru's hideout sound ninja were looking through the wreckage, hoping to find their lord alive.

"Come and help me move this slab of stone Kimimaru, this weighs a ton!" one shouted. The other man ran over and together they lifted the stone. They had just thrown it away when a bolt of lightning shot through Kimimaru. Before the other man could react he had been sliced in half with the same bolt of lightning. Smiling triumphantly Sasuke stood up, he was finally free of Orochimaru, when Naruto killed him he hadn't realized that Orochimaru's curse mark was like another life force. It was gone now and he could control himself again at last, Sasuke would have to thank Naruto when he saw him next. He decided then that he would give up on his evil ways and only use his own powers to take down Itachi. He then set off back to the village hidden in the leaves, hoping he hadn't been classified as a rogue ninja to be killed on sight.

Back at Konoha Naruto and Hinata had just finished having ramen at Ichiraku's and were fighting over who would pay.

"You said I could pay the next time!" Hinata said.

"Did I? I don't remember." Naruto said smiling.

"Please let me pay this time Naruto-kun. It's unfair if you always pay." said Hinata kissing Naruto on the lips.

"Alright you win this time," replied Naruto smiling. Hinata was happy; she didn't feel good always letting Naruto pay. They headed back to Naruto's house, which was pretty much Hinata's too now. When they got there it was almost midnight and they both just wanted to go to bed. Throwing off their clothes they climbed in together, they loved sleeping together naked, it was so warm. But being a guy Naruto couldn't stop himself getting horny; his penis grew hard as he hugged Hinata, feeling her naked body against his. Hinata smiled and reached under the sheets, stroking Naruto's penis.

"Naruto I think I'm ready," whispered Hinata.

"What do you mean?" said Naruto; sure he was thinking the wrong thing.

"I love you Naruto-kun, I want you to put it inside me." Naruto was shocked; he hadn't thought Hinata would be ready for a long time.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, "Please don't just do it for me cutie"

"I'm not just doing it for you Naruto-kun, I really feel ready" replied Hinata, blushing bright red. Naruto couldn't believe his luck. He touched Hinata's vagina with his fingers, it was already really wet.

"Alright then if you're sure" he said holding Hinata tight, feeling her boobs pressed against his chest. Slowly Naruto slid his penis inside Hinata's vagina, as it entered Hinata gasped, she wasn't used to having something this big inside her. But as with Naruto's fingers Hinata quickly adjusted to his penis and started to moan with pleasure as Naruto thrust slowly. Naruto had never felt anything so good; Hinata's vagina was so warm and tight. Naruto began to get faster, making Hinata starry eyed.

"I love you so much" Hinata whispered.

"I love you too cutie" replied Naruto, thrusting faster and deeper. Suddenly Hinata screamed with pleasure and her vagina flooded with liquid, Naruto felt her heart beating at twice its normal speed. Naruto smiled; glad that he could make Hinata this happy. After another five minutes of deep thrusting, Naruto felt that he was about to cum, knowing he couldn't cum inside Hinata he pulled his penis out of her vagina and shot his cum onto Hinata's stomach. Hinata smiled and put her little finger in the pool of Naruto's cum then sucked it. She smiled as the spicy liquid touched her tongue.

Naruto lay staring at Hinata, he couldn't believe what they had just done. He had just had sex with Hinata! He just couldn't believe it, he held Hinata tight and smiled.

"I love you so much Hinata, I'll always be here for you," he whispered.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, I'm so glad that I could do this with you, I didn't want to give my virginity to anyone else"

"I'm so glad it was you I gave my virginity to. Do you think we'll do it often now?" replied Naruto.

"Yes of course! Every night if you want!" said Hinata happily.

"What if people find out?" Naruto asked

Hinata kissed him on the lips, "Naruto I love you, people finding out won't change that, I'd still be happy to do it every night. But I do think it would be best to avoid if we can"

Naruto smiled as he pulled away, "I'll keep it a secret, you decide who you want to know, I don't mind. But now I'm tired so I should probably sleep, I've got to keep up my training."

"Yes I was about to suggest we go to sleep too," replied Hinata.

They slowly drifted off to sleep both still smiling about what they had just done.


	9. is he dead?

Far away Sasuke was just leaving Orochimaru's hideout, which had been his prison for over three years. He made a mental note to do something to make it up to Naruto when he got back, hoping that he would still be considered a friend and be forgiven for his crimes. Running as quickly as he could he headed for the leaf village, surprised he vaguely remembered the way after so long. As he ran his thoughts turned to his brother Itachi, who had killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except Sasuke, why had he left him alive? Sasuke was sure the only reason Itachi had left him alive was to spare the guilt of exterminating an entire clan. Sasuke had made it his mission since the destruction of his clan to find his older brother Itachi and kill him for his crimes. While with Orochimaru he had not only learned that Itachi was with the akatsuki but he had also learned some possible locations of the akatsuki hideout. Despite this Sasuke knew he was not yet strong enough to take on the akatsuki on his own, he needed Naruto, the boy with fire in his heart who would do anything to help his friends, but did he still consider Sasuke a friend? As Sasuke ran he started to doubt it, he had betrayed Konoha by going with Orochimaru, and Naruto had tried to kill him. And then he suddenly realized, he had hurt Hinata, who was obviously Naruto's girlfriend. Sasuke swore under his breath, there was no way he would get Naruto to help him now. Sasuke was trying to think of a way to gain Naruto's forgiveness when he noticed three ninjas tailing him. He stopped and hid himself in a tree, waiting to attack. As the ninjas got close Sasuke reached for the power of the curse mark, which he had begun to rely on, but felt nothing.

"That's right, Naruto destroyed it," he thought to himself. Gritting his teeth he realized he would need to rely on his own chakra from now on, something he hadn't done in a long time.

When he saw the ninjas he released his chidori stream, two of the ninja noticed in time and dodged, the third was killed instantly as the high voltage lightning shot through him. The other two ninja both used summoning jutsu, one summoning a tiger and one summoning a giant lizard. The lizard flicked it's long tongue at Sasuke, trying to wrap it around him but as it touched him Sasuke shot chidori through his body and smiled as the lightning traveled up the lizards tongue. The lizard vanished and Sasuke jumped down to fight the tiger, but before he could react it swiped at him with it's massive paw, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying. Sasuke was just getting up when he saw a giant fireball heading towards him, he was just in time to use his teleportation jutsu, which was nowhere near as good as Naruto's but still effective, appearing on top of the tree. Jumping down he summoned Manda, before the disobedient snake could complain Sasuke subdued him with his sharingan. Sasuke made Manda lunge forward and bite one of the ninja tearing him in half in an instant; his summoned tiger vanished as soon as he died. The last ninja began to feel scared as he stared at the giant snake, his courage failed him and he turned to run but when he turned he saw Sasuke facing him.

"What are you doing here? Why did you attack me?" asked Sasuke.

The ninja's stammered as he replied "w-we w-were ordered b-by K-Kabuto"

"So you answer to that bookworm now huh?" Sasuke sneered.

Without warning Sasuke shot chidori through the man who collapsed, dead. Sasuke smiled as he continued his journey back to Konoha, glad he could dispose of a couple more of Orochimaru's old henchmen.

**Three days later**

After getting lost a couple of times Sasuke was sure that he was only around an hour or two from Konoha. Smiling in anticipation of finally seeing all his old friends he increased his speed, ignoring the pain in his legs. The sun was rising as the entrance to the village hidden in the leaves came into view, the memories flooded back, Kakashi sensei, team seven, his now dead family, Naruto… as he reached the entrance the guards stared at him in amazement.

"Y-y-you're m-meant to be dead," said one of them.

"Naruto only killed the curse mark that was controlling me, it was destroyed and now I can control myself" Sasuke replied, hoping he would be believed and forgiven.

"I hope this is the truth. Alright you will be allowed into the village but we will keep a close watch on you" replied the guard

"Thank you for your forgiveness, and I understand it is necessary for you to keep an eye on me, I haven't exactly acted like the most trust worthy person," replied Sasuke

The guards stepped away and allowed Sasuke to walk into the leaf village for the first time in three years. He headed straight for Naruto's house, hoping it was in the same place still, as he walked people stared at him and backed away, he still hadn't gained the trust of the villagers. He knocked on Naruto's door and smiled when he heard Hinata call out

"Just a minute!" Sasuke waited until Hinata came to the door wearing Naruto's jumper. When she saw Sasuke she screamed and ran back into the house,

"Naruto! Help!" she screamed. Naruto came running down but stopped dead when his eyes met Sasuke's. This was different, the hate that had been in Sasuke's eyes last time was gone, and now he looked like someone searching for forgiveness.

"I thought I had killed you" said Naruto. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and showed Naruto where the curse mark used to be, it was now just normal skin.

"When you tried to kill me the curse mark protected me, destroying itself and freeing me," replied Sasuke pulling his shirt back on.

"D-does that mean you're free from Orochimaru finally?" asked Naruto.

"Seems that way," replied Sasuke.

"Hinata come out! It's fine!" called Naruto

Hinata hesitantly walked to the door then hid behind Naruto.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Hinata, I couldn't control myself, but thanks to Naruto I'm free from Orochimaru's curse mark" said Sasuke, hoping she'd stop being scared.

"C-can we t-trust him?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"Yes he no longer has the curse mark, I truly believe he has changed his ways" replied Naruto confidently.

Sasuke smiled "thank you for being so forgiving Naruto, I thought it would be a lot harder"

Naruto smiled and embraced his old friend, "good to have you back Sasuke" he said grinning.

"So you're with Hinata now? You finally realized?" said Sasuke, as they broke apart.

"Oh god don't you start as well! Everyone else has been giving me shit for not realizing!" said Naruto.

Sasuke laughed, "Well it was pretty damn obvious Naruto."

"I guess you're right" Naruto sighed giving up. "So are we the first person you've seen since coming back to the leaf?" he asked.

"You're the first people I've actually really talked to but lots of people have given me death stares," replied Sasuke sadly.

"Don't worry we'll change that! Although I can't blame them, they probably still think you're with Orochimaru" said Naruto.

"Yeah I did expect it, I just hope I can convince them it wasn't my fault," replied Sasuke.

"I'm sure we can convince them!" Naruto said happily. "How about we go and see Sakura and Ino?"

"Yeah Sakura was next on my list"


	10. sasusaku

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled pounding on the door.

"WHAT!" came the reply from inside.

"Open the door!"

Slowly the door opened, Sakura expecting some sort of trick, when she saw Sasuke she squealed with joy and hugged him. "B-but Naruto said you were dead?"

"Naruto killed Orochimaru's curse mark which was controlling me, it sacrificed itself and saved my life" Sasuke explained.

"Well I'm glad you still remembered the leaf village!" said Sakura.

"How could I forget where the most beautiful girl ever lived?" asked Sasuke before pushing Sakura's head up and kissing her on the lips. One thing Orochimaru had taught him was how to read emotions better, and because of that he had realized Sakura had been in love with him for ages and also realized that he loved her back. After 30 seconds Naruto cleared his throat loudly,

"This is all very romantic, but were we going to do something?" he asked impatiently.

"R-right sorry," stuttered Sakura, hardly believing what had just happened.

"I'm hungry!" said Sasuke "running tired me out, how about we get some ramen?"

Naruto jumped with joy "I'd never say no to ramen"

Excitedly the two couples walked to Ichiraku ramen. When Teuchi saw Sasuke he started looking frightened, but then he noticed Naruto and realized that it must mean Sasuke was good again.

"Good to see you Naruto and Hinata, and are you two together now Sasuke and Sakura?" Teuchi asked

"Yes we are, I've finally realized that Sakura actually thought of me as more than a friend" said Sasuke feeling stupid for not realizing.

"Oh well, you're just like Naruto with Hinata then!" replied Teuchi, making Naruto blush with embarrassment.

Both girls smiled, so glad they could be with the person they loved most.

"Anyway pops, I'll have an extra large miso pork, as usual!" said Naruto

"Same for me," said Sasuke.

"I'll just have a small miso ramen," said Hinata, she never ate much.

"Large miso for me" requested Sakura.

As Teuchi made the ramen the talk turned to Sasuke's time with Orochimaru, everyone wanted to know exactly what they had been doing.

"The training he put me through was intense!" said Sasuke, "but I'm a much better ninja because of it, so I suppose I should actually thank him."

"He wasn't doing it out of kindness, he was doing it to steal your body!" said Sakura.

"I know but in the end Naruto killed that bastard and saved me." Sasuke smiled "and of course Hinata helped."

"I-I didn't really do anything." Said Hinata, wishing she could of helped Naruto more.

"You distracted me enough for Naruto to kill Orochimaru! And without doing that i probably wouldn't be here now!" said Sasuke smiling at Hinata.

"I-if you say so, I still wish I could of done more" replied Hinata, feeling ashamed.

"Don't be sad Hinata! I couldn't of done it without you!" said Naruto squeezing her tight.

Hinata smiled as Naruto's arms wrapped around her, he always made her feel better about herself.

Teuchi put the ramen in front of them and they all realized just how hungry they actually were. Within a minute they were all requesting seconds, Teuchi smiled as he started to make 4 more bowls of ramen.

After their ramen Naruto and Hinata went back to Naruto's house and Sakura went with Sasuke to the Hokage's office to see about Sasuke's old house. Naruto and Hinata went inside the house and Hinata locked the door behind them, smiling mischievously. She then grabbed Naruto around the waist and began kissing him on the lips; slowly he opened his mouth and allowed her to push her tongue inside his mouth. Hinata ran her hands over Naruto's body and then hooked her fingers under his jacket. They pulled away from each other and Hinata pulled Naruto's jacket and shirt off, staring at his muscular body. Naruto then pulled Hinata's shirt off, leaving her with just her bra on her top half. The two of them ran to their bedroom, smiling, when they got there Hinata undid her bra and let it fall to the floor, Naruto smiled as he stared at her perfect breasts. Slowly Naruto reached out and cupped Hinata's boobs in his hands, enjoying the warmth of them. Hinata smiled and grabbed the waistband of Naruto's pants. Hinata quickly pulled Naruto's pants off and stared at his penis, which was getting hard. Smiling Hinata pulled off her own pants and then jumped onto the bed.

"Come on Naruto, please don't make me wait! I want you inside me!" she moaned as Naruto got onto the bed next to her, smiling as he leaned over her staring at her beautiful face. Slowly he slid his penis into her wet vagina making Hinata scream with pleasure. Naruto thrust slowly, Hinata's boobs bouncing up and down. Kissing Hinata on the lips Naruto smiled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you cutie, I love you"

"I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me Naruto-kun, I love you so much!" replied Hinata. Naruto held Hinata against him, feeling her boobs against him, and began to thrust faster. Hinata couldn't hold it any longer, screaming with pleasure she reached her orgasm, her vagina flooding with liquid. Inside Naruto the kyuubi woke, laughing.

"See kid I told you she loved you." It said cheekily

"I guess you were right," replied Naruto "but can't you see I'm a little busy right now?"

The kyuubi laughed, Naruto was about to cum and he was wondering whether he could cum inside Hinata.

"Go for it kid, I can make this make it so she won't get pregnant" said the kyuubi.

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Using my chakra I can stop it, trust me," replied the kyuubi.

Naruto stared at Hinata who was in a world of pleasure.

"May I cum inside you cutie?" he asked.

"W-w-won't I get pregnant?" Hinata asked

"The nine-tails can make sure that my sperm won't get you pregnant," replied Naruto.

"I-if you're sure," replied Hinata.

Naruto smiled, he couldn't believe his luck. Hinata was looking like she was about to have another orgasm so Naruto said, "let's finish together"

Hinata smiled "I love you so much Naruto-kun"

Suddenly warm cum shot into Hinata's vagina, both of them moaning in pleasure. After Naruto finished the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced he pulled his penis out of Hinata's vagina.

"I've wanted to do that since we started!" he said.

Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously "a-are you sure I won't get pregnant?" she asked.

"I'm sure you won't" replied Naruto confidently.


	11. sakura in heaven

IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry this will be the last chapter for maybe a week, I am currently making a naruto amv and I don't have time to do both, i will resume posting in a week or so.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were walking to Sasuke's house to see what they needed to do; apparently it was just some cleaning up. They were both relieved Sasuke was allowed to stay in the leaf village and that he had been forgiven. When they opened the door a cloud of dust rolled out, Sasuke coughed and shielded his eyes.

"Just a bit of cleaning?" he said sarcastically

Sakura sighed, "Well we better get on with it."

Sasuke walked into the house and began to clean the floors, wiping up the 3-inch thick dust coating on the floor. Sakura put all the rubbish lying around the house in the bin; Sasuke hadn't been big on cleaning when he had lived here.

"Sasuke from now on you clean this house at least once a week!" yelled Sakura having taking the fifth load of rubbish out.

"Sakura it's not worth it! It's too hard," yelled Sasuke

"Come on this place is a pig sty! You can't live like this!"

"Maybe I should hire you as a maid" Sasuke said laughing.

"I don't need the money," replied Sakura

"I'm sure I could find a way to pay you," said Sasuke grinning.

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips, "I'm sure you would, do you want to hire me as a maid then?" she asked smiling

"Yeah that'd be great! I hate cleaning!" replied Sasuke enthusiastically.

It took over 2 hours to clean Sasuke's house, and when they were done they were tired out.

"How about we have a sleep?" asked Sasuke

Sakura smiled "there's only a double bed."

"I know," replied Sasuke grinning.

Sakura smiled too when she realized what he meant, they walked to the bedroom and closed the door, then Sakura took off her shirt and pants.

"I can't sleep in my clothes," she said when Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

Sasuke grinned, "are you still gonna wear underwear?" he asked crossing his fingers in his pockets.

"I don't usually," said Sakura smiling

With that she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground, Sasuke staring open-mouthed hardly believing his luck. Sakura then pulled down her underwear revealing her virgin vagina; she had been waiting for Sasuke. Once completely naked she got into Sasuke's bed, smiling naughtily at Sasuke.

"I-I'll keep my clothes on if you want." He said, hoping she was actually thinking what he was thinking.

"Don't be shy cuz of me," said Sakura "I'm sure you don't usually sleep in your clothes."

Hesitantly Sasuke took off his shirt, and then he paused before slowly lowering his pants. He stepped out of his pants and slowly got into bed beside Sakura, enjoying the warmth of the pink-haired girl's naked body. Sakura grinned at Sasuke and then reached her hand into his underwear, feeling his penis growing hard.

"No one's gonna know" Sakura said smiling

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck, he grinned back at Sakura, "I didn't realize you were this naughty"

Sasuke smiled and pulled off his underwear, revealing his erect penis. Sakura slowly put her head down and started to suck Sasuke's penis so happy that she could finally be with Sasuke. Sasuke moaned with pleasure, he couldn't believe it took him this long to realize he loved Sakura. As Sakura sucked Sasuke's penis he reached down slowly and touched her vagina, which was already wet, he smiled and slowly slid a finger into Sakura's vagina. Sakura took her mouth of Sasuke's penis as she let out a moan of pleasure. Sasuke smiled and started to slide his finger back and forwards, Sakura moaning loudly. After a minute Sasuke added another finger, this made Sakura scream with pleasure as she had an intense orgasm.

"Sasuke I want you to put your penis inside me!" Sakura said longingly. Sasuke smiled and slowly pulled his fingers out of Sakura's vagina, then he slowly pushed his hard penis inside Sakura. Sasuke couldn't believe how good it felt, it was so warm and tight in Sakura's vagina. Sakura was in heaven, she was so happy that she had waited for Sasuke. Sasuke began to thrust harder as began to feel his orgasm coming, Sakura screamed with pleasure and reached an orgasm just before Sasuke pulled his penis out of her vagina, warm cum shooting onto Sakura's stomach.


	12. longing

Hinata woke suddenly, Naruto wasn't holding her, worried, she got out of bed and put a dressing gown over her naked body. As she approached the end of the stairs she began to hear quite sobs, suddenly sad and worried Hinata ran towards the sound, taking no notice of the dressing gown, which had come undone revealing her breasts. Hesitantly Hinata opened the door, light shining on Naruto's tear-streaked face, Hinata ran to him and hugged him, pressing his face into her chest protectively.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked, concerned.

"N-nothing Hinata-chan, go back to bed I'm fine." Replied Naruto, holding back sobs.

Hinata stared into Naruto's blue eyes, "Naruto, you're the love of my life, I can tell when something is wrong, please tell me, I want to help you."

"I-I… I just wish my parents where still alive to see us." Naruto replied sadly.

Sadness filled Hinata; she knew that this was one thing she could not help Naruto with.

"Try not to think about it Naruto-kun, there's nothing that can be done about it, we need to go back to sleep, remember you have training to catch up on."

Naruto followed Hinata back to bed thinking about how he could improve on his new almighty shockwave technique, 'I could add wind style chakra to it to increase the affected area' he thought smiling slightly as he imagined it.

Naruto climbed into bed, Hinata smiled, flung off her dressing gown and crawled on top of Naruto purring softly. Naruto stared at her perfect breasts as his penis grew hard, but he didn't feel he had the energy. "Sorry Hinata, I'd love to but I'm way too tired" Naruto said apologetically.

Hinata put her finger to Naruto's lips, silencing him. "Just relax Naruto-kun, I will do the work." With that she put her hand around Naruto's hard penis and guided the tip into her already soaking wet vagina. Hinata gasped with pleasure as Naruto's penis entered her, making her feel full and whole. Hinata smiled at the look of pleasure on Naruto's face and began to move up and down, the walls of her vagina caressing Naruto's hard penis. Hinata continued her up and down movements as she leaned down and pecked Naruto on the lips. Naruto was in heaven, all thoughts of his parents gone, he smiled at Hinata as the pleasure increased, Hinata's vagina was surprisingly just as tight as it had been when they first had sex. "Hinata! I love you so much my little angel!" exclaimed Naruto as cum shot out of his penis and into Hinata's vagina. Hinata smiled as she felt Naruto's penis throbbing inside her, she loved knowing that she'd made him happy. Hinata slid Naruto's penis out of her and lay down panting softly with pleasure and smiling at Naruto. "Now go to sleep Naruto-kun and have sweet dreams" Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, he still couldn't believe just how lucky he was.

Naruto woke up with sun shining on his face; he turned to see that Hinata had wriggled out of the sheets in the night, revealing her perfect little body. Suddenly the kyuubi awoke and giggled mischievously, "go for it kid, you know you want more." Naruto stared at Hinata's naked figure, his penis becoming hard once again. Smiling he positioned himself on top of Hinata, using his arm to avoid their bodies touching so that she wouldn't wake up. Slowly he reached down and touched Hinata's vagina, which was still wet, he then pushed his penis slowly inside Hinata. Hinata woke with a moan of pleasure, "Naruto-kun," she moaned softly as her whole body tingled with pleasure.

"Good morning cutie, do you like the alarm?" Naruto smiled widely.

"Yes" moaned Hinata, her body shaking slightly with pleasure "so much better than the annoying buzzing of alarm clocks." Suddenly Hinata's body arched and her vagina flooded with liquid, "ahhhhhhh" Hinata moaned, going starry eyed from the intense orgasm. Naruto smiled and continued thrusting his penis deep inside Hinata. Hinata was in heaven she didn't realize that it was possible to feel this good before. "Faster Naruto-kun" she moaned, Naruto obliged speeding up his thrusting even more. 'kyubbi give me some stamina as rent, I want to make her cum twice at least' the kyuubi laughed from behind his cage 'oh how you've changed Naruto' he said as the orgasm Naruto was about to have was suppressed, 'thank you kyuubi.' "What's wrong Naruto?" asked Hinata "you looked like you were about to cum." Naruto smiled "just a little help from my buddy the nine-tails, I wanna give you a second." But Hinata could barely hear any of this, because at that moment she screamed with pleasure once again, her whole body becoming hot and tingly.


End file.
